<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twist and turn 'til you've got it right ['get the balance right' remix] by will_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579535">twist and turn 'til you've got it right ['get the balance right' remix]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p'>will_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Rain, Rewrite, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint resta al suo posto finché le cose non si calmano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twist and turn 'til you've got it right ['get the balance right' remix]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055413">Get the balance right</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p">will_p</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Per il prompt <i>pioggia/oscurità</i> del <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt11-week-2/">COWT #11</a>, ho ben pensato di riscrivere <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055413">il fill che avevo scritto nove anni fa</a> per il prompt <i>pioggia</i> del COW-T #2, stavolta dal pov di Clint. Sono anniversari che vanno celebrati, dopotutto. (#teamMeridian ftw!)</p><p>Titolo @ <i>Get The Balance Right</i> - Depeche Mode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint resta al suo posto finché le cose non si calmano.</p><p>Il suo turno è finito da ore e poteva scendere da un pezzo - non doveva neanche salire, in realtà, ma era rimasto nei dintorni solo perché <i>se lo sentiva addosso</i> - ma non si è mosso per scrupolo, a vegliare sulla base che brulica di vita sotto di lui come un formicaio luminoso e inzuppato di pioggia. Sembra tutto normale, per quanto le cose possano mai essere <i>normali</i> alla SHIELD, quando la sua attenzione viene attirata da un fenomeno più unico che raro: Coulson che molla la sua postazione.</p><p>Dopo ore sotto la pioggia la sua giacca è pietosamente fradicia, ma anche così la linea delle sue spalle è rigida, la sua schiena dritta mentre segue Sitwell tra i cavi e il fango. Clint segue lui con lo sguardo, tra il buio e la pioggia, finché Coulson non sparisce all’interno della base. A quel punto fa un respiro profondo, si sgranchisce le spalle, raccoglie le sue cose e si lancia giù dal suo nido.</p><p>C’è un cavo a cui appendersi per scivolare a terra, ma nell’oscurità del temporale Clint sembra spuntare dal nulla come un fantasma. Qualche agente impreca a mezza bocca, un novellino urla, e Clint si dirige verso l’armeria con passo allegro e con un sorriso nascosto nella piega del colletto.</p><p>Solo quando il suo turno è ufficialmente concluso - solo quando il suo arco è asciutto, smontato, riposto al sicuro - si permette di considerare la pioggia.</p><p>Non è mai stato così bagnato <i>in vita sua</i>.</p><p>C’è acqua nelle sue scarpe e acqua nelle sue tasche e acqua nelle sue <i>mutande</i>. Su, nel suo nido, qualcosa come una o due gocce non poteva certo distrarlo, ma adesso non si sente un centimetro di pelle asciutto, e il temporale sembra ancora più furioso di prima, come se qualcuno avesse fatto un torto personale al cielo.</p><p>Controlla l’ora, poi assottiglia gli occhi per frugare con lo sguardo tra le roulotte dall’altro capo della base.</p><p>Tutte le luci sono ancora spente.</p><p>Oh be’, a Coulson non dispiacerà di certo prestargli un asciugamano.</p><p>Ci vogliono pochi secondi a entrare nella roulotte di Coulson, e non sa se preoccuparsi o sentirsi onorato dalla fiducia. Solo lui conosce così bene i suoi codici di sicurezza, d’altronde, e Coulson lo sa, e Clint sa che lui lo sa, ed entrambi fanno finta di nulla. È il loro modo di esprimersi affetto.</p><p>O il loro modo di lavorare, almeno. </p><p>Non perde tempo ad accendere la luce, lascia cadere la giacca zuppa in un angolo e poi prende un asciugamano per togliersi il peggio del nubifragio dai capelli. Si asciuga alla bell’e meglio, lancia via anche l’asciugamano, poi magnanimamente ne prende uno nuovo per Coulson e si schianta sul letto a stella marina.</p><p>La tentazione di frugare in giro per la stanza è tanta, troppa, ma si trattiene. Un conto è mettere il naso in ogni scomparto segreto del suo ufficio - è curiosità professionale, davvero, gli sta facendo un favore a mostrargli i punti deboli dei suoi nascondigli - un conto è farlo nella sua <i>camera</i>, per quanto provvisoria possa essere. Non è giusto sbirciare nel suo comodino per vedere cosa legge prima di andare a dormire. Non ha alcun diritto di sapere che marca di dopobarba Coulson tiene nel suo bagno.</p><p>Non ancora, almeno. Non così.</p><p>Secondo i suoi calcoli, finiti il giro della base, un paio di cazziatoni e il rapporto giornaliero a Fury, Coulson dovrebbe arrivare a momenti. Si rilassa tutto contro il materasso, preparandosi a mantenere la posizione fin quando sarà necessario, e aspetta, al buio, accompagnato solo dal ticchettare insistente della pioggia sui vetri, e dal gocciolare lento dell’acqua che cola dai suoi stivali sul pavimento.</p><p>Aspetta.</p><p>Aspetta.</p><p>Aspetta.</p><p>Chiude gli occhi, solo per qualche secondo in più, e sarà il calore, sarà che ormai si è quasi asciugato, ma riesce persino a dormire, per qualche minuto.</p><p>Non è casa sua, però, e lui non è <i>così</i> stanco, così i suoi occhi sono aperti e attenti nel buio non appena sente la ghiaia di fuori scricchiolare sotto il peso di suole costose.</p><p>Coulson neanche lo nota, all'inizio. Entra, accendendo la luce e sbattendo la porta nello stesso istante, e si lascia andare contro la parete con un respiro lento e lunghissimo che, in altre persone, sarebbe un grido esasperato. Si prende le tempie tra le mani e resta lì, come in raccoglimento, a sgocciolare pietosamente lungo la parete e per metà del pavimento.</p><p>Clint prende l’asciugamano che gli aveva tenuto da parte e glielo tira dritto verso la testa. “Sembra un pulcino bagnato,” dice. Poi, per non sembrare <i>da subito</i> completamente indisciplinato, aggiunge: “Signore.”</p><p>Coulson prende l’asciugamano al volo, a occhi chiusi, come se lo stesse aspettando. Clint è sicuro che almeno un terzo delle volte sia solo pura fortuna, quella di Coulson, ma anche così non può non essere almeno un pochino ammirato. In tutta onestà, se mai dovesse coglierlo davvero di sorpresa potrebbe quasi restarci male. Dopotutto è così che va, il loro gioco.</p><p>“Grazie, Barton,” risponde Coulson in tono piatto. Apre l’asciugamano, ci scompare sotto e inizia ad asciugarsi i capelli, tutto con la massima calma, lasciandosi sfuggire solo un’occhiata breve, brevissima, verso il letto. Clint non l’avrebbe nemmeno notata, se non avesse avuto gli occhi puntati su di lui dall’istante in cui si è spalancata la porta.</p><p>Non può permettersi neanche di sbattere le palpebre, con Coulson. Ogni crepa nel suo autocontrollo è una vittoria preziosa.</p><p>L’aria è tesa, calda, tra di loro. Coulson si asciuga in gesti efficienti e Clint rotola su un fianco per guardarlo meglio, in attesa, sempre in attesa, una guancia appoggiata su una mano e il respiro lento. Nonostante la posa aperta e rilassata, si sente come un cacciatore che tiene d’occhio la preda.</p><p>Poi Coulson riemerge dall’asciugamano dopo un’ultima sfregata decisa, con i capelli soffici e scompigliati, e Clint si sente… qualcos’altro. Valuta per un attimo se mordersi la lingua, ma è più forte di lui. “Sei adorabile,” dice, di cuore, indicando con un gesto distratto la sua testa. “Con tutti i capelli in giro.”</p><p>Coulson lo guarda sul serio, stavolta, ma solo per lanciargli un’occhiata che la dice lunga su cosa ne pensi dei suoi commenti. Che ingrato, davvero - non ha neanche nominato i suoi vestiti fradici, anche se gli stanno incollati addosso in una maniera molto, <i>molto</i> lusinghiera. È stata una giornata un po’ troppo lunga per infierire così.</p><p>Cade un silenzio accogliente, un po’ meno teso, un po’ più familiare. Coulson si muove tra scrivania e armadio, Clint lo fissa, e l’unico sottofondo è il rumore della pioggia, feroce e implacabile anche ora, dopo… qualsiasi cosa sia successa prima. Clint non ha tempo di ripensarci più di tanto, perché d’un tratto Coulson inizia a <i>spogliarsi</i>, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se sul letto ci fosse solo qualche coperta spiegazzata, e lui ha bisogno di tutta la sua concentrazione.</p><p>Coulson è metodico e meccanico - via i vestiti bagnati e su un altro completo identico al primo, pantaloni, camicia, cintura, cravatta, giacca - ma Clint non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso per un secondo. Non è tanto lo spettacolo, per quanto gradito, ma la disinvoltura con cui lo fa, la noncuranza, come se non gli importasse nulla di Clint, come se nemmeno sentisse il suo sguardo sulla pelle.</p><p>Forse, dopo tanti anni, ci ha fatto l’abitudine.</p><p>Forse Clint dovrebbe inventarsi qualcosa di nuovo.</p><p>Solo quando è vestito e in ordine, solo quando sembra di nuovo <i>l’agente</i>, Coulson gli rivolge finalmente la sua attenzione. Si avvicina e si ferma a qualche passo dal letto, a fissarlo dall’alto, senza dire nulla, mani dietro la schiena ed espressione educatamente curiosa, come se fossero nel suo ufficio a scambiarsi amenità attorno alla scrivania.</p><p>Clint non può che raccogliere la sfida.</p><p>Gli lancia un’occhiata divertita e si ributta di schiena, si stiracchia languido, in un guizzo d’ispirazione spalanca le gambe nella sua direzione e poi scoppia a ridere, soddisfatto, quando Coulson risponde solo con un sopracciglio alzato. Era più di quanto si aspettasse, onestamente.</p><p>È così, tra di loro - un equilibrio di gesti plateali e cenni invisibili, di battute inappropriate e smorfie controllate, e va bene. Funziona. Anche troppo, forse.</p><p>“A quanto pare non mi hai trascinato in New Mexico per il clima,” dice, con un mezzo sorriso, più per prendere tempo che altro, e l’universo lo ricompensa con un tuono assordante che rimbomba per tutta la base, <i>per tutto il New Mexico</i>, facendo tremare il pavimento e tintinnare i vetri. Il sorriso di Clint si allarga e lui si mette più comodo, incrociando le mani sotto la nuca. “Stavate davvero aspettando il dio del tuono?”</p><p>“L’obiettivo della missione è riservato,” replica Coulson, il tono asciutto di chi è stanco di dover cambiare la propria password per impedire a certe persone di ficcanasare tra file top secret, ma ehi, non è colpa sua se nessuno gli dice mai le cose più divertenti. Non può mica usare la password di <i>Natasha</i>, dopotutto. Gli è bastato provarci una volta sola.</p><p>“C’era dell’altro, agente Barton?” chiede Coulson, con quel tono condiscendente che Clint odia e ama con la stessa passione. È una sfida a cui non sa resistere - e Coulson lo sa, oh, lo sa benissimo. Verrebbe da chiedersi se non ci faccia apposta, a provocarlo così, se non gli piaccia, sotto sotto, sentire con quale battuta scandalosa se ne uscirà ogni volta.</p><p>Verrebbe da chiedersi se smetterà mai di provocare e si deciderà a fare <i>qualcosa</i>.</p><p>“Il mio letto è grande e vuoto senza di te,” proclama Clint, con tutta la serietà che riesce a racimolare, accompagnata da un sospiro affranto e una mano sul cuore. “Siamo solo io, le tue mutandine di pizzo, e sette agenti che russano nelle loro cuccette.”</p><p>Coulson molto deliberatamente <i>non</i> alza gli occhi al cielo, ma Clint vede la piega divertita agli angoli della sua bocca, e sorride a sua volta mentre Coulson si allontana, infila un impermeabile scuro e apre la porta. </p><p>“Fuori di qui, Barton” gli dice, con un’occhiata fugace da sopra la spalla, poi alza il cappuccio e si inoltra nella tempesta senza aspettare una risposta, quasi che si fidasse davvero, quando nemmeno Clint ha ancora deciso che cosa fare.</p><p>Da una parte, sono trentasei ore che non vede il proprio letto e non gli dispiacerebbe cambiarsi, giusto per ricordarsi ogni tanto com’è avere dei vestiti puliti addosso; dall’altra, c’è un letto più che accettabile proprio sotto la sua schiena, e la prospettiva di non muoversi di un millimetro dalla sua posizione è così allettante…</p><p>Chissà se Coulson avrà il coraggio, no, il <i>cuore</i> di buttarlo giù dal letto. Anzi no, gli darebbe troppa soddisfazione - forse lo ignorerebbe, di nuovo, mettendosi alla sua scrivania a fingere di lavorare mentre lui finge di dormire, passando tutti e due la notte così, a far finta di non volere la stessa cosa.</p><p>Oppure potrebbe persino rannicchiarsi su letto con lui, solo in pantaloni e maniche di camicia, la voce bassa e gli occhi stanchi mentre gli dice di dormire, caldo e morbido e così vicino…</p><p>Chissà, chissà.</p><p>Il rumore della pioggia, nel buio, gli fa compagnia nell’attesa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>